Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the ninth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on November 24, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.48 million viewers, an increase of 120,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked eleventh in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 20-26 November 2000. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Killerhurtz (16) vs Eric vs Destruct-A-Bubble Straight away, Killerhurtz rammed into the side of Eric and then moved away as Eric attempted to lift Destruct-A-Bubble. Killerhurtz charged into Eric again and then drove over the top of Eric. Killerhurtz went after Destruct-A-Bubble, which allowed Eric to lift Killerhurtz up but not over. After a period of jostling, Killerhurtz drove Destruct-A-Bubble into the arena wall, and Eric attacked the vulnerable Killerhurtz once more, nearly toppling it. Killerhurtz forced Destruct-A-Bubble against the arena wall again before piercing Eric with its axe, with Shunt coming out to help separate the two robots. Killerhurtz continued to cause damage with its axe, this time penetrating Destruct-A-Bubble's carbon fibre shell. Destruct-A-Bubble forced Killerhurtz against the arena wall while Eric lifted Killerhurtz again. Killerhurtz got one more axe blow in on Destruct-A-Bubble before cease was called. The judges unanimously voted Destruct-A-Bubble out, putting Eric and Killerhurtz through. Qualified: Eric & Killerhurtz Centurion (31) vs Splinter vs Small Torque Centurion immediately flicked Splinter up but couldn't topple it over. Splinter fought back, shoving Centurion into the arena wall, before Small Torque barged Splinter into Sergeant Bash. Splinter moved away and started spinning on the spot, while Centurion tried to flip Small Torque but failed to get any purchase. Splinter came in and grabbed Small Torque, dragging it around the arena. Centurion seemed to stop, but then sprang into life and drove into the arena wall. Splinter fed Small Torque to Centurion, which axed down onto it. Splinter then took Small Torque into Shunt's CPZ, who axed through Small Torque's shell. Centurion was still next to the arena wall, showing no signs of movement. Dead Metal came in and sliced into the side, before Sir Killalot pitted the seeded machine. Qualified: Splinter & Small Torque Semi-Finals Killerhurtz (16) vs Splinter Splinter immediately caught Killerhurtz side and on grabbed it with the arms, moving it around the arena for a short period. Killerhurtz escaped, but Splinter was in hot pursuit and once again was able to grab hold of Killerhurtz. Splinter drove Killerhurtz around the arena, before Killerhurtz wriggled free and then slammed into the front of Splinter, damaging the front slightly. Killerhurtz then drove straight into Shunt and got axed. It escaped, but was now stuck in forward drive, which saw it drive across the arena and into the arena wall. Killerhurtz began to vent smoke from its tyres wearing down, so Sir Killalot came in and picked up Killerhurtz. Killerhurtz came loose from the grip of the House Robot, but could only drive into the arena wall inside of the CPZ. Sir Killalot picked Killerhurtz up again - this time by the axe - and spun it around in circles. After it landed, Killerhurtz drove at Sergeant Bash, and proceeded to attack his flamethrower. However, it had technically been immobile too long, so Splinter was given the win. Winner: Splinter Eric vs Small Torque Small Torque got the first attack in with the disc, but caused little problems for Eric. Both robots then manoeuvred for position and clashed side on. Small Torque used its disc on Eric's wheel, but Eric moved away, unharmed. Small Torque suddenly flew in towards Sergeant Bash's CPZ, but escaped. Eric flipped Small Torque over, but it was invertible. However, Small Torque then stopped and caught fire internally. The special cooling system evidently hadn't worked. Eric then was attacked by Sir Killalot, but managed to get away. Sergeant Bash pushed Small Torque onto an angle grinder, which caused fantastic sparks. Cease was called, and Eric was confirmed as the winner. Winner: Eric Final Splinter vs Eric Splinter caught Eric side on right away, but Eric reversed away and Splinter drove into the arena wall. The battle slowed down, until Splinter drove at the rear of Eric and pushed it into Shunt, who axed it. Eric escaped, but Splinter grabbed hold of its opponent again and slammed it into the arena wall twice in quick succession. Eric moved away, with Splinter getting one of its arms caught on the arena wall. Splinter managed to free itself, before Eric got a flip in on Splinter, but it rolled back down onto its wheels. Eric continued to attack, and flicked the front of Splinter up. Splinter rammed Eric into the arena wall again as time ran out. The judges put Splinter through to the series semi-finals. Heat Winner: Splinter Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat I, the Pinball featured King B3. Pinball Warrior Tournament - King B3 Score: 225 points Trivia *This heat saw relatively poor performances by both of the seeds with neither making it to the heat final (the only other occasions when this happened in The Fourth Wars were in Heat G and Heat K). *For some reason, Centurion swapped places with Suicidal Tendencies for this heat when it should have been in the previous heat. *This was the only heat in Series 4 to not feature a heat winner from a previous series in the line-up (not counting the robot that competed in the Pinball in this heat). *Destruct-A-Bubble was the only newcomer in this heat, although Splinter and Small Torque were new robots from Team Ivanhoe and Team Torque respectively. *During the battle between Splinter and Killerhurtz, Jonathan Pearce referred to Splinter by its predecessor Ivanhoe and referred to the pit as the floor flipper. *This was the final main competition appearance of Killerhurtz before being replaced by Terrorhurtz from the next series onwards. *At the start of the heat, Splinter was referred to as a newcomer despite it appearing in Series 2 as Ivanhoe. This was corrected later on and Ivanhoe's Series 2 performance was shown as well. *This heat saw Sgt Bash's appearance in battles since Heat D after he only appeared in the Pinball in Heats E, F, G and H. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner